My Brother's Girl
by simply.me.forever
Summary: A TVD version of My Best Friend's Girl. Damon is Dane Cook. Elena is Kate Hudson. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Go away, Damon!" the young woman shouted as she slammed the door shut in his face.

"Come on, I thought it was a great date!"

"Great?" she scoffed, opening the door. "You're an asshole!"

"What'd I do wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Let me enlighten you," she huffed and started counting off her fingers. "One, your radio. Blasting off that awful so-called 'music'. Two, taking me to the most disgusting restaurant ever created. Three, ordering two fish tank-sized margaritas. Just for yourself, I might add. Three, you wouldn't shut up about the girl you hooked up with the other night. Four, you eat like a pig. Five, you smell. Six, while your mouth was full of that 'food', you tried to kiss me." She went on for the next few minutes, fuming as Damon looked blankly at her. "Good night!" she shouted and slammed the door once more.

Damon calmly lit a cigarette, mumbled to himself and knocked on her door.

"What?" she snapped upon opening the door.

"Come on, clearly you want me, so you might as well invite me in."

The young blonde slammed the door shut once more and Damon stood listening through the open window as she began talking to someone on her cell phone. "Trevor," she sniffled, "can we talk? Get some lunch tomorrow or something. I just had the worst night of my life. I went out with this complete asshole-"

He smirked, not staying to hear the rest, and hopped in his blue Chevy and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the movie My Best Friend's Girl, or the television show or books The Vampire Diaries. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed that prologue. I'm working on the first chapter now, and hope to get it up soon. If you haven't seen the movie, you should check it out. I don't know if anyone's done a MBFG story for this yet, but it popped in my head while trying to find a story I read on my iPod...But yeah. Great movie. Review if ya like. No pressure. haha**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore was not an ordinary man. He had confidence like nobody's business. Not that anyone could blame him. He had a steady income, a great car, and he was good looking. With raven hair and blue eyes a person could drown in, not to mention just a smirk from him could make a girl weak in her knees. She could pass out if she got a smile from him. Though most of the time his signature move was a smirk.<p>

He lived in Mystic Falls with his brother, Stefan. Though two years apart, the siblings were very close. Best friends. They brothers lived together in the home their parents own before they died. Their Uncle Zach had even lived with them for a while, before he moved on when he got a teaching job. But that's not important.

Our story begins with our leading man working at the paper. He was a writer for the wedding announcements-the best one too, and everyone knew it. He didn't want to stay in Commitments forever though. But it was where he was needed for the time being.

"Dude, where were you all weekend?" his friend and coworker, Alaric asked him.

"Friday night I had a date slash job, and you know, Saturday is work night. I had a wedding to write about," Damon smirked.

"Ah, right. Tell me about them. All I got was beer and a football game. Jenna had some sort of book club or whatever, so I didn't see her," Ric complained.

"The job was a success. She went crying back to Trevor right on time. And the bride was a blushing beauty in a pure white dress that complimented her every feature just right as she walked down the aisle to the man who could not take his eyes off her."

"How are you still a lonely old single man?" Ric chuckled. "Anyways, I got a game to write about."

Damon nodded and waved as his friend walked away, and returned to his computer where he sent his work to the editor of the Mystic Falls Times newspaper, Elijah Smith. And began searching through other articles for wedding announcements. His day went by quickly and he ended it by going to his favorite bar, The Mystic Grill.

He walked up to the bar as soon as he walked in and his eyes landed on his target. "Well hey there," he smirked, cutting in between her and her friend.

"Excuse me," snapped the shorter woman. "We were talking."

"I'm sure you were," he turned, then faced the pixie haired brunette. "Now I see you're pretty much here alone, and clearly the hottest woman in the place."

"Excuse me?" her friend scoffed, causing Damon to face her again.

"Well, yes. Your hair could use a little TLC, and it looks like you were once quite a healthy weight, but clearly you've recently put on a few pounds. Not to mention your clothes," he said and turned right back to the other woman.

"You're an asshole. I just had a baby," The short brunette fumed and stomped away.

"You are an asshole, you know," the short haired brunette said.

"So I hear. So, what do ya say?" he smirked.

She smiled and bit her lip. "I'm Rose."

"Damon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of a blender working away sounded loudly through the house.

"Elena! You know I like to sleep in the daylight hours!" shouted Caroline.

The beautiful brunette smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But you know I'm training, so I need to wake up early and make my protein shakes."

"Yeah, I just don't see why it has to effect my sleep schedule. So are you going out with that guy again tonight?" the blonde asked, reaching for a bagel.

"No. Tomorrow night. But I don't know. There's just not any chemistry with him. And I mean, I thought there was at first, but then I realized it was just because I hadn't dated in a while. Not since Matt," she said, pouring the liquid into a bottle and taking a sip before setting it down to clean up before she left.

"Well, maybe you just need to give it some time. I know! I have an idea, but I'm not telling you until later. Because then if I tell you now, you'll have time to convince me not to do it. But you'll have to do it if I tell you later," Caroline smiled cheerily while her friend cleaned up.

The brunette stared blankly at her friend before laughing. "I have no idea what you're saying. But I'll see you later. Go back to bed," she waved before picking up her bottle and heading out for her run.

A little while later, Elena got home, showered, dressed for work, grabbed a bagel, and was headed to the travel agency. "Hey, Bonnie," she greeted her friend at the desk next to hers. "How was your weekend?"

"Ugh. I left Jeremy with the baby and went out with Rose. She's been insisting like you that I need a girl's night since I just got back to work and have been home with the baby," Bonnie said.

"Which you and I both know is true, whether you admit it or not," Elena smiled.

"Probably. But then this complete asshole interrupted us, and Rose went home with him. He didn't even hide that he was an ass, he just embraced it. Made it clear he really only wanted a one night thing. Rose was fine with that though, you know her," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

"How'd my brother do taking care of Mary?" Elena inquired, organizing her things and logging into her computer.

"He did fine. I don't know why he always insists on it though. Mary loves him already, I can tell. But he doesn't have to stick around. It's not his responsibility," she shrugged.

"Well, he knows you've had a hard time with everything," Elena said, referring to Bonnie's marine husband's death. "And he just wants you to know that he's there for you. You two always were friends anyways."

Bonnie nodded. "True," she smiled and looked past her friend. "Don't look now, but your boyfriend is coming."

Elena made a face at Bonnie, but turned it to a smile right as Stefan made it to her desk. "Hello, Elena," he said cheerily, but nervously.

"Hi, Stefan," she greeted.

"I was just coming over to say, um, hi, and to make sure you still wanted to have dinner tomorrow night," he choked out.

She almost rolled her eyes at his nervousness. "Yes, Stefan."

"Okay. Great. I'll see you tomorrow night," he said, backing up slowly. "Well, tomorrow morning. We have work still. Unless the building burns or something," he laughed.

Elena smiled and watched as he finally turned away. She looked over at Bonnie and the friends giggled.

"That poor boy," Bonnie said, shaking her head.

The rest of the day went slowly, but Elena was finally able to get home and relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damon! Wake up!" Stefan knocked on his brother's bedroom door the next morning before finally opening it and barging in.

"Haven't you heard of privacy, Stefan?" Damon said, sitting up.

"Listen, I need to leave these in here tonight," Stefan said, setting a large box on the foot of Damon's bed.

"What is this?" Damon said, scooting to take a look in the box. "Wow. Bad Cop? Sexy Sailor? What is this Stefan?"

"It doesn't matter. Just let me leave these here, and please don't be home tonight," he pleaded.

"Ugh, good morning," the young woman beside Damon mumbled awake.

"Oh, um, hello," Stefan waved.

"Oh! How rude of me! Rose, this is my brother, Stefan. Stefan this is Rose. Now," Damon said as Rose began to get dressed, Stefan averting his eyes, "Why do I need to be gone tonight?"

"Because I have a date with Elena again tonight, and if everything goes as planned, a date for breakfast tomorrow morning," he smiled.

"Aww, you do breakfast? How….quaint," Rose smiled before kissing Damon once before leaving.

"Quaint?" Stefan mutter. "Anyways, will you please leave?"

"What's wrong? Don't want her to meet your big brother?" Damon smirked. "Aw, sure. Why not?"

Stefan sighed in relief. "Great. Okay, I have to go to work."

Damon chuckled as his brother left quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that night, and Elena was standing in front of her closet in her bra and panties, holding up two dresses while Caroline sat on her bed and watched.

"The black one. That way in case the night sucks, you still look hot, and you didn't have to show him your best dress," Caroline said, and poured a glass of wine for each of them. "Now, take those curlers out of your hair, and drink!"

Elena laughed. "So your plan was to get me drunk before my date?"

"Well he's boring, right? So you might as well have some fun."

A little bit later, Stefan picked her up and they left for the restaurant.

"So how was your day?" Stefan asked awkwardly.

"Well, you saw how busy it was today," she said.

"Right."

Ten minutes later, they were at the restaurant and getting seated. The date went by well until after the waiter brought back dessert.

"Elena, there's something I'd like to tell you," Stefan began.

"Uh oh," Elena muttered.

"You see, we've gone out several times, and I feel it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

"Next level?"

"Yes. I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"What?"

"I do, and I don't regret it. I think we need to become official."

"No, just no. You can't tell me that. We're not even exclusive. We haven't even had sex yet!" she shouted, causing the nearby tables to glance over at her, though she ignored them.

Stefan, turning red, reached for her hand, but she snatched it away. "That's what I mean, let's take our relationship to the next level."

"Sex isn't a level. It's just a thing. A level is like, dating, then moving in together, then getting engaged and married. Not sex. Sex is what you do," she said, annoyed.

"Then fine, let's move in together!" Stefan exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"What? No! We've been on like, five dates."

"But I love you," Stefan said.

"Can you please just take me home?" Elena said softly.

Stefan sighed in defeat and nodded, waving the waiter over for the check.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You gotta help me," Stefan begged his brother the next day.

"How bad did you screw up?" Damon said as the brothers walked.

"I told her I love her and she flipped out," Stefan began before telling the whole story.

"I don't know, Stef. You're my brother, I don't want to see you get hurt, but she finds out we're related…" he began.

"Well then later in life she'll learn to love you. But only after we're married and have children of our own," Stefan said. "Please! Just do the thing you do for other guys."

"Fine. But it's still gonna cost you," Damon said.

Stefan nodded. "Okay. Well wake up early tomorrow. We're starting right away."

Damon groaned. "Mornings aren't so good for me, brother."

"Make it good for you, because you are the ticket to my happiness."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Best Friend's Girl or The Vampire Diaries.<strong>

**So? How was it? I'm super sorry about killing off Tyler, but I wanted to mention all the characters in the show, and more will be brought in. But I wanted Tyler mentioned, and I thought Bonnie and Tyler could have been cute. But I didn't see Tyler ever abandoning a family, so I had to make him a soldier in the Marines, whom I have the utmost respect for. But yeah, more characters will be seen later, but only mentioned and not a huge part to the story. Caroline, Elena, Stefan, and Damon are the big ones. But I hope you all liked it. Review if you like. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Okay," Stefan began as the brothers stood in the park. "There she is," he pointed. "Just do that thing you do. She trains here every morning so you can just act like you run here a lot too," he smiled.<p>

Damon rolled his eyes, "Whatever, baby bro," he grinned and took off running after Elena. He was doing a good job of making it look like he was just casually running next her, he throwing a grin or two at her, until he hit a small rock at the right moment.

"Ooh," Stefan winced as he saw his brother trip and fly to the ground. "That looks painful."

Damon moaned painfully for a moment on the ground, disoriented, before moving his head. "Ouch."

Elena stopped and looked back at the man, now lying on the ground, who had been running next to her. She bit her lip for a moment before running back and kneeling in front of him while taking her earphones and wrapping the chord around her iPod. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Damon looked up at her and was almost stunned speechless at how beautiful she was with the sun shining around her. Though he quickly shook it off remembering he had a job to do. "Right, yeah. Just a little bit in pain. But it's okay, I'm only oozing a little blood out of my knee," he said as he stood.

Elena looked down at his knee. "Yeah, you might want to clean that up."

"Probably. It was nice of you to stop and make sure I was alright," he said.

"Yeah, well that's me, I just can't resist helping a wounded animal," she grinned.

Stefan watched from a distance as the two spoke, getting distracted every so often by a passerby. "Come on, Damon. Reel her in," he muttered. He almost groaned when he saw Damon running back toward him after waving goodbye to Elena. "So what now?" he asked when Damon was next to him. "You come back every day to build up her trust?"

Damon smirked and held up a piece of paper. "No, I call her and take her out on a date."

"That's her number. You got her number. How did you get her number?" Stefan spluttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're not going out with the guy you know is a safe bet for you?" Caroline asked a couple nights later.

"Safe bet?" Elena inquired as she looked at her dress options and sipped on a glass of wine.

"Yeah. You said this Damon guy seems nice enough, but kinda dangerous. We know that Stefan, as awkward and broody as he can be, is safe. You for sure wouldn't get your heart broken by him. I mean come on, the guy is smitten with you. You'd have to break up with him. And clearly he has plans of marrying you one day."

"Yeah, a little presumptive of him, don't you think?" Elena rolled her eyes. "I just want to test the waters a bit. I mean, depending how tonight goes, I might talk to Stefan tomorrow," she said, finishing off her wine and gesturing to Caroline to pour more. "I mean, I like Stefan, I do. But the chemistry thing….and Damon seems like he could help determine this, ya know?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, but if you don't like Damon, I'll take him."

"Care, you haven't even seen him," Elena laughed, sipping her newly poured wine and picking up the red dress.

"I don't care! I miss boys!" Caroline whined, plopping herself face down on Elena's bed.

About a half hour later, and four glasses of wine, Elena was ready and Damon was knocking on the door. "Bye, Care!" Elena giggled as she opened the door.

"Hey there," Damon greeted the girls as they both peeked out the door.

Elena giggled. "Hi!"

"Listen, Mr. Sexy. You better show my best friend a good time! Because she deserves it!" Care slurred.

"This is my best friend in the entire world, Caroline! Isn't she pretty?" Elena smiled.

Damon raised a brow. "You're a little drunk, aren't you?"

"No! My tolerance for alcohol is like," she stood on her tip toes and raised her arm. "way up here!"

He chuckled and opened the passenger side door for her before going to get behind the wheel. "I hope you don't mind," he began as he put his key in the ignition. "but the radio is busted, and I have this CD in, and it just plays the same song over and over again."

"That's fine," she said, unable to say more as he started the car and The Lonely Island blasted through his speakers. "I love this song!" she squealed and began singing along with Dick in a Box. "I had sex to this song once!"

He looked at her, shocked, before starting to drive. "Oh boy," he muttered, as Elena continued singing along.

She didn't try to converse with him, as the volume was much too loud, and she didn't feel like shouting. So she continued to sing along as the loop carried on until Damon finally pulled the car to a park. She looked up at the sign on the building with a raised brow, but didn't say anything, instead watching as he opened her door and led her inside.

"Come on, we're gonna get a front row seat," Damon smirked and led her to two seats right in front of the stage, where a young woman was pole dancing. Yes, Damon Salvatore had taken Elena to a strip club.

"Got any singles?" she asked.

He blinked. "Oh yeah. I always come prepared," he said before waving the scantily clad waitress over for drinks. "I'll have a bourbon, and she'll have a water."

"Nuh-uh, I'll have a vodka soda. Make it a double!" she said as the girl walked away.

"So Damon, what do you do?" she asked, looking at her date who was staring at the girl on the pole.

"Lot's of things. So who is that girl that was with you when I picked you up?" he diverted.

"She's my room mate."

"I bet she gives great hand!" he shouted over the music.

"Yeah! She probably does!"

He blinked, stunned speechless again. Almost speechless. "You know there was this one girl a couple-oh thank you," he said to the waitress as she brought their drinks. "A couple weeks ago. I met her at the grocery store of all places. Started chatting with her, and I could tell right away that she was totally into me-"

"I have to pee," she said, and walked toward the back where the restrooms were. As soon as she opened the door, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Caroline's number. "Care, this date is awful. I'm not sure if he's an asshole or just acting like one," she said.

Caroline set down her Guitar Hero after pausing it and walked into their kitchen. "Well just think, you're doing this for Stefan. So that you know, you can get it out of your system or something. That way you can say that you, like every other female in the world, dated an asshole. Now get out there and get some!" she said before abruptly hanging up.

Elena sighed and shut her phone before turning and staring into the mirror.

"If you want my advice, honey," a Stripper said, coming out of one of the stalls, "you can't take advice about love from anyone. Not your mom, not your best friend, not even your heart. The only one you can trust is that little voice that comes from your clam burger."

Elena blinked as she watched the woman leave, then turned back to the mirror, but not before she heard, "Listen to me!" in a high pitched voice.

She gathered up her courage and confidence and went back out to Damon, determined to make the most of this date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The date had gone by….interestingly. And Damon was driving her home now, the music blasting again. Elena thought that if she ever heard that song one more time, she might have to shoot something.

"Here we are," Damon said as he pulled his Chevy to a park.

"Yep."

He sighed and got out to open her door for her. "Thanks," she said. "It was…fun."

"Yeah. Maybe I can take you out some other time."

"Maybe." She looked up at him before shrugging inwardly and went for it and kissed him. "Oh wow," she thought when she pulled back.

"Um. Wow," Damon said.

"So, are you coming in or what?" Elena asked, walking backward to her door, shoes hooked on one finger, and a smile on her face.

He started walking toward her, but stopped. "You know what, I'm gonna call it a night."

"Suit yourself," she scoffed and unlocked the door before going in.

"No. Damon, no," he said to himself as he looked up at her house. "She's Stefan's girl. Stefan's girl."

He had to talk to himself a bit more before convincing himself to get in his car and drive away, but leave he did. And he did not like that one bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena walked up to her room, ignoring her roommate who was sleeping on the couch in front of the television, and tossed her shoes to the side before getting ready for bed. She kept thinking through the night. It wasn't the most conventional date, but it did open her eyes to a few things.

That's why she picked up her phone and dialed Stefan's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh look, that's her now," Stefan said to his older brother as he picked up his phone.

Damon had gotten home from his 'date' a few minutes ago and told him how everything went, so Stefan was confident that Elena's phone call now meant that it was a success.

"Hello?" Stefan answered.

"Setfan, it's me, Elena. Can we talk now, or did I wake you or anything?"

"Not at all," he said smiling. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if we could get some lunch tomorrow. I went on this date tonight and it made me realize some things, and I just want to talk to you about them."

"Of course. Let's meet up at the Grill?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. Thanks," she said before hanging up.

Stefan looked over at his brother as he shut his phone. "We're having lunch tomorrow," he grinned hugely. "You are the best brother ever! I owe you one!"

Damon chuckled shortly and turned to go up to his room. "Yeah you do, man."

Well, Damon got some money out of the deal, a nice visit to a strip club, and his brother was happy. So why wasn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything. I own my imagination though. <strong>

**Well? How was it? Do you approve? Thanks to the peeps who put this on alert! It means a lot! You know that warm fuzzy feeling you get when you open that email? Yeah. It's awesome. haha**

**But fo' reals, I hope you're enjoying it. I'm having fun writing this one. And I've got a story in the works for Lost Girl, but that's but put on hold. At least until the next episode or until this story is done. Whichever happens first lol. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"So you went on a crappy date last night?" Stefan asked as the waiter brought them their food.<p>

"Yeah. It was kind of awful," said Elena, twirling some pasta onto her fork.

"So you called me," he stated slowly, trying to hide his excitement that Damon's plan worked.

"Yeah. Because as crappy as last night was, it was still a lot of fun, and I know you still consider us exclusive," she said, looking up at him.

"Uh-huh," Stefan said.

"And that date just really opened my eyes up to how few guys I've dated. That I haven't really had fun. And I want to have fun before getting into something serious."

"So you don't want to be with me?" he frowned.

"Not right now. See, you are a great guy, but I just need to get out there more."

"Oh, so I'm the right guy, just not right now?" he said.

"Exactly! But I don't mean that in a cruel way, just it's how I feel," she shrugged.

"Right, I understand," he said, short of breath.

She looked at him for a moment before gathering her things and laying down some money for her meal. "I should go, I have to get back to work, and You look like you could use some space," she said standing.

He put his hand up to wave, but put it back down, making a face, as she put her hand on his shoulder as she walked past him. He turned around a few seconds later to make sure she was out of the restaurant before slamming a fist on the table. "Damn it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your brother asked me out," Bonnie said as Elena sat down behind her desk.

"What?" she blinked. "Oh, well, on second thought, that's not really a surprise.

"What? It is to me! And I mean, I told him I'd think about it. I'm not really sure I'm ready for that kind of dating, you know?"

Elena nodded. "He wants to be serious, and you're not sure you're ready. I just told that to Stefan," she said, nodding at the brooding man who just walked into the building.

Bonnie looked apologetically at her friend. "It's just that I still miss Ty, ya know? I know I didn't get to see him much, but every night I would lay in bed and think about him while he was overseas, and I still do. Just now I know he's not coming home. And I'm not ready to get that close to someone right now. I'm afraid of losing him."

"It's fine, and you know if you told Jeremy that he'd completely understand. He's not that dense," Elena smiled.

"I suppose not. And I want to date. But like, a test date, you know? So I can see if I'm okay with being away from the baby for more than an hour."

"Try that. I'm sure you'll be fine. Just don't tell Jer."

The girls continued talking for a few more minutes before getting back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You failed me, Damon," Stefan said into the phone.

"What?" Damon asked. "No, my plans are fail proof."

"No. She told me she wants to date other people. But it's okay, because I'm getting you another chance right now," he said, peeking out of the break room to Elena's desk, where a bouquet of roses was being delivered.

"What did you do, Stefan?" Damon asked suspiciously, turning from his desk to the nearby window.

"I'm fixing things. So you can go out with her again. So you can be an ass. So she'll realize that she loves me, and that we're meant to be together."

"You know you're insane, right?" Damon asked monotonously. "But I have to go. I have to go lecture the interns. Give them some writing tips." He hung up on his brother, ran a hand over his face, and left his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena smiled at the delivery boy who brought her the roses and thanked him as she handed him a tip. "Thank you."

"Who are they from?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," she said, setting the vase on her desk.

"Oohh, Elena got flowers," Rose said as she walked to her desk across the room to talk to a customer.

"They're from…Oh wow," she rolled her eyes upon seeing the card and picked up the phone on her desk and dialed the number. "Hello, yes, this is Elena Gilbert. Can I please talk to one of your writers? Yes. His name is Damon Salvatore."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Salvatore, you have a call on line three, shall I tell her to call back?"

"No, Andie, just patch her through," Damon said to the secretary, and looked at the interns. "This will teach you how to deal with perspective interviewees. Or adoring fans. They call all the time," he smirked, and pressed the speaker button on the phone in front of him. "This is Damon Salvatore."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're an asshole," Elena said, looking at the card.

"I apologize, Miss. What can I do to make it up for you? I can talk to one of the proofreaders if you like, I'm sure whatever you read was just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? You have some nerve. Apologizing, then asking me out again."

"Um, there must be some miscommunication here," he said, looking at the interns, then at his friend Klaus in the back, whom he was potentially going to help out, and shrugged.

"Miscommunication? You took me on a date, and acted like a complete asshole, for who know what reason, which I thought, 'Maybe he's secretly just scared, but what the hell? I'll give him a chance. Maybe have some fun when he takes me home.' Lord knows I deserve that. But you didn't do anything. You just dropped me off. Blew off my offer for sex!" Elena shouted back at him, unknowingly causing everyone in her office to look at her.

"Elena?" Damon asked, understanding finally dawning on him. "Listen, I didn't come up, because I didn't want to sleep with you. There. I said it. I regret nothing."

"You didn't want to? Yeah right, I saw you sitting outside. You so wanted to come inside. Give me a good reason."

"I didn't want to rush things?" he said weakly, while the interns all laughed, and Klaus smiled.

"Bull! It was just one night, because you and I both know that there was no seeing me again after how you acted."

"Maybe your boobs are too small for my liking," Damon shrugged.

"I'm sure you're so picky about breast size, Asshole!" she said dryly.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Let's go out again. Give me another chance. I'll come inside this time."

"No. We aren't going out. You're coming over. Tonight. My place. Eight," she said, narrowed eyes.

"Fine, but don't feel back when I'm not there when you wake up in the morning."

She laughed shortly. "Don't feel bad when I'm the one who isn't there in the morning. You forget I run. I have stamina. You'll be the one sleeping in late."

The interns all gasped, impressed, as they heard the dial tone of Elena hanging up, and Klaus stood, clapping his hands. "You are so hired!"

Damon smirked and pressed 'End' on the phone before standing back up to talk to the interns about the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing related to My Best Friend's Girl or The Vampire Diaries. <strong>

**Well...Sorry it was slow coming, but I've been busy lately. I just had a birthday, and the computer was being mean for a bit, but it's back to normal again. And sorry this one is a bit shorter than the other chapters. **

**Klaus even has a place here too, see? :D Because I know we're all supposed to hate him...but he's grown on me. And this is slowly becoming less like the story in places. But I haven't seen the movie in a while. But I'm trying...Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Review if ya like. Though honestly, reviews do give me more motivation to carry on with the story. But you don't have to. I feel bad even mentioning it :P**


	5. Chapter 4

__**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>A few nights later….<em>

"Damon, I don't know. Clearly your date with Elena just didn't work, and I'm not ready to get back out there," Stefan sighed as his brother dragged him down the sidewalk.

Damon cleared his throat as memories of a few nights before came flooding back. He had told Stefan he was going out on another date with Elena, and that soon enough, she'd be begging Stefan to take her back. But he drove to Elena's house, only to have her open the door while wearing matching black bra and panties. She had kicked Caroline out for the night, and the rest of the night is for them to know and you to dot, dot, dot.

"Come on, Stef. You just need to change your look a little, get more confidence, and you'll have the ladies lining up," he said cheerily as he dragged Stefan inside a salon. "Hello, we have an appointment for Stefan Salvatore," he told the receptionist.

She smiled at him appreciatively, "Right this way."

Damon grinned over at his brother and walked with him to the chair.

"Okay, what are we doing?" the hair stylist asked.

"My brother just needs a new look. Give him something that'll boost his confidence, but not make him cocky. Oh, and trim his eyebrows. Maybe he won't look as broody then," Damon said.

The stylist nodded and got to work. Damon walked over to the entrance to sit in the waiting area and smirked as he sat down next a young brown haired woman. She looked similar to Elena, but there was a distinct difference in her hair and skin tone.

"Are you waiting for someone too?" Damon asked her, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Nope. I have my own appointment." She looked at him after answering before quickly looking back at the magazine she was holding.

"Really? You don't need a haircut, your hair is beautiful," he said, smiling.

"Maybe, but it's time for a change."

"Change?"

"My ex liked it long like this. And I just can't have that memory of him right now. So I'm getting a few inches off. Maybe just up to my shoulders," she said, fiddling with the cross necklace that rested on her chest.

"Goodness, exes. It's awful to try to escape from the past," Damon said, adding a slight cringe for effect.

"It is! He didn't respect my religious choices, he rarely tried to talk to me, he just wanted me. And I couldn't do that!" she huffed.

Damon nodded, pretending to listen. He gave his input here and there, but after a bit, he learned her name, though if we're being honest here, this is the girl Klaus was talking about, and asked her out.

"I will call you later then," Damon said, standing.

"Alright," she smiled and looked back at her magazine.

He walked back to his brother just as the stylist was finishing up his hair. "Looking good, Baby Brother," he smirked.

"I'm just about to get to his eyebrows," the stylist said, pulling out clippers. As she began working on his eyebrows, Stefan looked at his brother in the mirror.

"You know this won't work, right?"

"Come on, Stefan. Look at me. It works for me. And we both have the Salvatore genes. It's gonna work," Damon said, his smirk still in place.

Stefan sighed and didn't speak again. "Oh yeah, I got a date for you tonight."

Stefan's head snapped over in Damon's direction, and there was a horrified squeak from the stylist, as Damon's jaw dropped.

"What?" Stefan asked, confused at the looks on their faces. "What is-oh. Oh no. No. No, no, no!" He gasped as horrified realization dawned on him before he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was now missing an eyebrow.

"Maybe there's something we can do," Damon choked out, trying not to let his amusement be noticed.

"Er-I don't know," the stylist said regretfully.

Damon looked at his brother. "Then there's only one thing you can do." He nodded at the stylist, who then handed the clippers to Stefan. They both looked in the mirror at Stefan.

"Do it," the stylist said.

"But-" Stefan began.

"We can draw your eyebrows on later, Stef. Just do it."

Stefan took a deep breath and shaved off the other eyebrow. "Oh God. I think I'm going to be sick."

Damon ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the shell shocked stylist. "Can you draw them on?"

She nodded slowly and went to find an eyebrow pencil. "Well it's not….terrible," Damon said to his now whimpering brother.

A few minutes later, after paying, Damon and Stefan, with his newly drawn on eyebrows, walked out of the salon in search of new clothes for Stefan.

"I already have fake eyebrows, why give me goofy clothes to match?" Stefan moaned.

"They won't be goofy. And besides, you'll look almost as good as me when your eyebrows grow back," Damon said cheerily as they walked into a store. Immediately, Damon found an employee to help get Stefan some clothes.

"Are you changed yet?" Damon said, waiting outside the dressing room.

"I look stupid."

"No you don't, now get out here," Damon ordered, and looked back at the young woman who helped.

Stefan grumbled as he exited the dressing room. Gone was the goofy sweater vest. He now wore a dark green button up shirt with dark jeans and a leather jacket. Basically, he was dressed similar to Damon. The style was just slightly different.

"Nice, Stefan. You look good," Damon said.

"No I don't. What I was wearing before was so much more comfortable."

"Well, you're wearing the right size pants now. The shoes are great. And you don't look like that nerd who went to prom with his cousin," said Damon, grinning amusedly. He turned to the young woman beside him. "What do you thing? Would you do him?"

She looked at Stefan and nodded. "Yeah, probably."

"Honey, I'd do him," said a nearby man appreciatively.

"See, Stef? You look good."

Stefan blinked and rushed back in the dressing room.

A couple hours later, Stefan had a bunch of new clothes and they were heading home.

"Listen, here's her address, don't worry, you'll have a great time. You'll be fine. Just don't talk about Elena. I might be out when you get home, so if I am, you can tell me all about it tomorrow. Now go get ready. And get your girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan mumbled negatively to himself as he got off the elevator and searched for the apartment. When he finally found the right door, he took a moment to compose himself, adjusted his shirt collar and sleeves, and knocked on the door.

"One second!" someone shouted from inside. He heard some scuffling around, frantic whispering, and then the door finally opened.

"Oh, it's you," Stefan said upon seeing Rose.

"Oh, no, I'm not your date. She's just-" Rose started.

Stefan blinked in shock when a young woman came around nursing a baby. "Sorry, I'll be done in a minute."

"Er-no problem," Stefan said awkwardly.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked him cheerily. "I'm Bonnie, by the way."

Stefan thought for a moment, before deciding what to say. "I'll have what he's having," he said, trying to sound seductive.

"Oh my God. That is disgusting! What does that even mean? You want my breast milk?"

Rose stood by in shock before looking at Stefan, "Uh, she's a little….you should probably go."

Stefan nodded, not sure what else to say and turned and left, all the while hearing sobbing behind him as he headed to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon had been watching TV when he got the text from Elena. She said only two words: 'I'm bored,' and he got in his car and drove over to her house. Now he was walking to the door, and just figured he should walk in.

"It's about time, you got here," Elena said from the couch.

"Traffic, ya know," he said as he took off his jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own My Best Friend's Girl or The Vampire Diaries. <strong>

**Sorry about the wait, y'all. Things have just been stressful lately. But I promise, I won't make you wait that long again. I feel really bad. But I hope you like this chapter! :D Review if ya like. **

**Oh, and before I say adieu, I have a new story that is a Crossover of The Vampire Diaries and One Tree Hill. So if ya like OTH, you should check it out and vote in the poll to tell me the pairing. If not, then once this story is over, I will take TVD story requests. I'll do a one shot for any pairing you like. **


End file.
